


Sen

by Rogozaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus





	Sen

Biegli przez zawalony gratami korytarz, uciekając. Nagle padło kilka wystrzałów. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył Jean, był upadający na podłogę Marco.  
Ostatnią, którą zobaczył we śnie. Obudził się nagle i zachłysnął powietrzem. Siedział oszołomiony przez chwilę, rozglądając się po pokoju.   
\- Jean? - zapytał cicho Marco, przebudzając się.  
Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Miałem zły sen - oznajmił tylko.  
Marco złapał go za dłoń lekko.  
\- Bardzo zły? - zapytał przejęty.  
Jean pokiwał głową i westchnął ciężko, kładąc się po chwili. Marco pocałował go wtedy lekko.  
\- To tylko twoja wyobraźnia - szepnął, uśmiechając się pogodnie.  
Jean odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Więc nie umrzesz nigdy na moich oczach - powiedział stanowczo.  
Marco zaśmiał się, zakłopotany.  
\- Nie, zawsze będę przy tobie - oznajmił pewnie - To był tylko sen.  
Jean przytaknął, ściskając jego rękę. Zamknął oczy.  
\- To był tylko sen - powtórzył i po chwili zasnął.  
Mylili się.  
Następnego dnia cała drużyna szykowała się na misję. Dokładniej, na rutynowe sprawdzenie cynku. Każdy czymś się od rana zajmował. Armin siedział nad planem budynku, szukając najlepszych dróg, Sasha z Conniem jak zwykle się wygłupiali, a Jean oczywiście zajmował się swoją bronią. Po którejś awarii z rzędu to się stało jego nawykiem. Siedział w zbrojowni, oparty o ścianę i czyścił karabin. Był tak skupiony, że nie zauważył, kiedy przyszedł Marco ze śniadaniem.  
\- Jean! - zawołał w końcu, siadając obok.  
Zawołany chłopak podskoczył lekko i spojrzał na bruneta.  
\- Musisz coś zjeść, żeby tym razem twój organizm nie zawiódł - zaśmiał się ten, podając mu talerz z kanapkami.   
\- Racja - zgodził się Jean i zaczął jeść po prostu.   
Marco westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to już kolejna nasza robota – wyznał.  
\- Czemu się dziwisz? - zapytał Jean, patrząc na niego trochę krytycznie.  
\- Ty jesteś silny, więc tego nie rozumiesz - odparł cicho - Ale dla mnie to cud, że żyję. Chyba tylko dzięki tobie.  
\- Głupi jesteś. Dobrze sobie radzisz - mruknął Jean stanowczo.  
Marco zaśmiał się tylko i oparł o ramię chłopaka. Ten złapał jego dłoń. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Eren.  
\- Zbieramy się - oznajmił, biorąc przygotowaną wcześniej broń.   
Jean i Marco od razu się podnieśli. Wzięli swój sprzęt i ruszyli do wyjścia. Wszyscy już czekali przy furgonetce. Wymienili się spojrzeniami z nimi. Po chwili wsiedli na tyły. Nikt się nie odzywał. Każdy próbował się skupić, odciąć od złych myśli. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a już byli na miejscu. Armin rozdzielił ich na grupki i każdemu podał trasę, którą mieli dostać się do celu, likwidując po drodze różne problemy, by oczyścić ewentualną drogę dla dowództwa. Gdy wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, ludzie rozeszli się zgodnie z planem. Jean i Marco trafili na czwórkę z Reinerem i Annie. Jean i Annie mieli zająć się czyszczeniem trasy, a Marco i Reiner czyszczeniem tyłów. Plan był świetny, z wykonaniem już gorzej. Parter poszedł gładko, wślizgnęli się od tyłu i nikogo nie spotkali. Jako pierwsi dostali się na pierwsze piętro, gdzie rozprawili się po cichu z grupą ochroniarzy. Zostały tylko dwa piętra. Jean i Annie pobiegli przodem na drugie. W połowie drogi usłyszeli strzały z dołu.   
\- Teraz? - zdziwił się Jean i od razu zawrócił.  
Annie pobiegła za nim bez słowa. Jean modlił się w duchu, że to był tylko jakiś niedobitek z tamtej grupy. Gdy zbiegł do połowy klatki schodowej, zatrzymał się nagle.   
\- Marco! - krzyknął tylko, widząc siedzącego pod ścianą chłopaka.   
Podbiegł do niego szybko i uklęknął przy nim.  
\- Marco! Co się stało? Gdzie Reiner? - zapytał rozgorączkowany, próbując go ocucić.   
Nie dało to żadnego skutku. Dopiero po chwili poczuł ciepłą ciecz na dłoniach. Spojrzał na nie powoli, z przerażeniem. Były całe we krwi.  
\- Marco? - zapytał cicho i sprawdził jego puls.   
Nic nie wyczuwał.  
\- Annie! Sprowadź jakieś wsparcie! - powiedział zdesperowany, odwracając się do niej.   
Natknął się wtedy na zimną lufę pistoletu.  
\- Przepraszam, Jean - szepnęła tylko i pociągnęła za spust. Kula szybko przebiła się przez czaszkę Jeana.  
Annie i Reiner zniknęli. Dopiero kilka godzin później reszta grupy odnalazła ciała Jeana i Marco. Byli ułożeni obok siebie, trzymali się za ręce. Wyglądali, jakby razem śnili.


End file.
